yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Tenjoin Asuka
* Asurin/Sissy * Tomorrow Girl (bởi Jim) * Lexi (chỉ bản lồng tiếng) * Lex (chỉ bản lồng tiếng) | ja_name = 天上院 明日香 | romaji_name = Tenjōin Asuka | ar_name = ألكسِس رودز | ko_name = 안젤라 디어러브 | gender = Nữ | relatives = * Tenjoin Fubuki (anh trai) * Phụ huynh không tên (cha, chỉ đề cập trong bản lồng tiếng) * Doug (chú, chỉ đề cập trong bản lồng tiếng) * Gale (dì, chỉ đề cập trong bản lồng tiếng) * Alana (em họ, chỉ đề cập trong bản lồng tiếng) * Jack (ông, chỉ đề cập trong bản lồng tiếng) * Vi (bà, chỉ đề cập trong bản lồng tiếng) | previous_organization = Society of Light | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Obelisk Blue | team = Black and White (WC 2008) | tournament1 = Genex Tournament | result1 = Không nêu ra | tournament2 = Pair Duel Tournament | result2 = Chiến thắng (Cùng Yuki Judai) | anime_deck = * Cyber Angel * Cyber Girl * White Night | manga_deck = Ice Counter | wc07_deck = * Cool Beauty (phiên bản đầu) * Cool Beauty (phiên bản 2) | wc08_deck = * Fancy Tomorrow * White Counselor | gx02_deck = * Raising the Curtains * Star of the Silver Screen * Roundelay * Beauty is Strength * Exquisite Performers * Queen of the Academy | gx03_deck = * Cyber Stage * Dancing Blade * Freezing Slash * Cool Beauty * Ice Prima | gx04_deck = * Cyber Angel * Cyber Ritual * Queen's Ritual * White Prima * White Prima Rev * Cyber Beauty * Cyber Princess * Cyber Fraulein | anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | hide_appearances = true | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_gba = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears_in_xbox = Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = | de_voice = }} Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin in the Japanese version, is a strong female Duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy as well as one of Jaden's closest friends. She usually serves as the only female protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, although Blair begins having a slight role as well near the end of the series. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Alexis' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Her dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has brown colored eyes. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on her left arm. During her senior year, she carries a Duel Disk with blue trim representing the Obelisk Blue dorm on her left arm. Tính cách Alexis is generally very confident, brave and strong willed, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them, (like during her duel with Chazz). Alexis is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. Because she is the most beautiful girl in Duel Academy while also a great duelist, she has earned the names "Madonna" and Queen of Obelisk Blue. However, unlike Mai Valentine, she is kind, humble and not prideful, and does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the male students to her even more. Syrus, Chazz, Pierre the Gambler, Harrington Rosewood, and Bob Banter have all gotten in duels and dilemmas for her affections. However, she has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her. Ironically, as the series progressed she actually developed a crush on Jaden, whom was one of the few males not to show infatuation with her. Her crush on him progressively became more obvious and stronger though she never had the courage to tell him. She finally wanted to confess her feelings to him at the end of episode 162, but notices how clueless Jaden is to her feelings about him, and therefore instead just says she was glad to have met him. Alexis has put herself in danger to help her friends many times. She has strong confidence in her Dueling skills, but she does not act vain about it, unlike Chazz and Aster, and sometimes Jaden. Alexis also tends to act more quiet and reserved than Jaden's other friends. She tries to stay alongside Jaden and support him in defeating evil throughout the series, but often finds herself in trouble and needing his rescuing. After Alexis lost her Duel to Chazz and was brainwashed into joining the Society of Light, her personality changed dramatically. She became extremely rude, arrogant and insulting towards Jaden and the others, and she uses more sarcastic comments. She also begins to call Jaden "dork" and "loser" and saying he should "get a new line", and calls Syrus and Hassleberry "dweebs". She talks back to her peers more frequently as well. This all ended when Jaden defeated her and undid her brainwashing. Từ Nguyên Her and her brother's surname has been written as "Tenjouin", "Tenjōin", and "Tenjyoin" in Roman characters. Her given name in the Japanese version means "tomorrow's fragrance", and she is called "Tomorrow Girl" by Jim Crocodile Cook. Her English name means "helper" or "defender". Bộ bài Cyber Girl Alexis uses a "Cyber Girl" Deck, comprised of monsters that are based around dance-related sports. She originally focused on utlizing her "Cyber Blader" while increasing it's abilities through cards such as "Fusion Weapon". She also likes to use a combination of "Etoile Cyber" and "Doble Passe" to inflict large amounts of damage to her opponent whilst protecting her monster, which she later uses as Fusion Material or a Tribute for her stronger monsters. Alexis later incorporates the "Cyber Angel" archetype into her Deck, with more of a focus on Ritual Summonining. To quickly acquire the necessary cards, Alexis uses cards such as "Cyber Petit Angel" and "Ritual Sanctuary" while supporting them through "Fulfillment of the Contract" and "Ritual Weapon". Alexis also uses her "Cyber Prima" with "Prima Light" as a contingency if her original strategies fail. White Night While being stripped of her free will and controlled by Sartorius, Alexis ran a "White Night" Deck, which was based on the physical feeling of cold, as it focused on slowly exhausting her opponents while preventing them from countering her attacks. She was highly protective of the cards in this Deck, especially "White Veil", because when Jaden destroyed it in episode 94, she vowed to Jaden that he would pay. (In the Japanese version, she is quoted as saying, "My sacred 'White Veil'… how dare you do that to it!") Tản mạn During several flashbacks, Alexis is shown Dueling her childhood classmate Pierre (episode 43) and her brother Atticus (93). Her Deck is also shown during flashback in episode 41. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters